


[podfic] Oh Come, All Ye Clumsy Idiots

by rohkeutta, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Soundcloud, Stucky - Freeform, War Veteran Steve Rogers, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, sound effects: background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: “How the hell did you break your leg anyway?” Bucky asks, his voice a little weak with the happy cry that’s threatening to spill out. “They told me just that it wasn’t in combat.”Steve laughs, but it’s definitely wet and shaky. “I slipped,” he says. “On a puddle of sweat.”“What,” Bucky says, the urge to cry evaporating.





	[podfic] Oh Come, All Ye Clumsy Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [O Come, All Ye Clumsy Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885960) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> My thanks to the lovely rohkeutta for writing an adorable reunion scene for our boys, and for putting up with my attempts at pronouncing her name. Hyvää joulua ja onnellista uutta vuotta!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/38402617614/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: You + Me at Christmas - Why Don't We


End file.
